Viy 2: Journey to China
| starring = Jason Flemyng Jackie Chan Rutger Hauer Charles Dance Arnold Schwarzenegger | music = Aleksandra Maghakyan | cinematography = Ivan Gudkov Man-Ching Ng | editing = | studio = Russian Film Group China Film Group Corporation (CFGC) | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = Russia China | language = Russian English | budget = | gross = }} 'Viy 2: Journey to China' ( ), known under the alternative titles 'Journey to China: The Mystery of Iron Mask' and 'The Mystery of Dragon Seal: The Journey to China', is an upcoming 2019 Russo-Chinese fantasy adventure film. It is the sequel to ''Viy, the 2014 cinema hit loosely based on the Nikolai Gogol story Viy. Produced by Gleb Fetisov, Alexey A. Petrukhin and Sergey Sozanovskiy, the film is directed by Oleg Stepchenko from a screenplay by Stepchenko, Petrukhin and Dmitri Palees. The film stars Jason Flemyng (who reprises his role from the first film), Rutger Hauer (in one of his final films before his death), Charles Dance (who reprises his role from the first film), Jackie Chan and Arnold Schwarzenegger. Viy 2: Journey to China is scheduled to be released in Russia and China on August 16, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Premise Set in the 18th century, the film follows the continuing exploits of cartographer Jonathan Green as he undertakes a scientific and supernatural journey that leads him from England to China. Cast *Jason Flemyng as Jonathan Green *Charles Dance as Lord Dudley *Rutger Hauer *Jackie Chan *Arnold Schwarzenegger as James Hook *Martin Klebba *Christopher Fairbank *Igor Jijikine Production On April 5, 2015, a press conference was held in Moscow with producers Alexey Petrukhin and Sergei Selyanov, actors Jason Flemyng, Rutger Hauer, and Anna Yo. During the conference, it was confirmed that the filming of the sequel, titled Viy 2: Journey to China, has been started. It was also revealed that members of the Jackie Chan Stunt Team would be helping out in choreographing the fights for the film. In an attempt to appeal to the international market, major film stars were courted to appear in the sequel. Initial reports had Jackie Chan, Jason Statham, and Steven Seagal as appearing in the film. In November 2016, it was confirmed that Chan would co-star alongside Arnold Schwarzenegger. The movie was shot in real 3D with two ARRI Alexa M mounted on STEREOTEC MID Size Rig , with two ARRI Alexa Mini mounted on STEREOTEC Light Weight Rig and with CODEX Action Cam 3D mounted on STEREOTEC Nano Rig. Release The release of the movie in Russia was to be held on August 16, 2018, but subsequently the premiere was postponed to September 19, 2019 due to the passage of censorship in China. After the completion of the regulation of issues, the date of the premiere in both producing countries, Russia and China, was appointed on August 16, 2019. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:Russian films Category:Russian-language films Category:Chinese supernatural horror films Category:Russian supernatural horror films Category:Films based on works by Nikolai Gogol Category:Films based on Russian folklore Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese fantasy adventure films Category:Russian fantasy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:China Film Group Corporation films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Russian adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Films shot in China Category:2010s sequel films Category:Films set in the Qing dynasty Category:Russian sequel films